lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Law of the Jungle
"The Law of the Jungle" is second segment of the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the tenth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on November 24, 1995, along with "Timon's Time Togo". Plot Timon is having a terrible back itch. Pumbaa tries scratching the meerkat's back with his tusks, but it doesn't work. Timon finds a stick and tells Pumbaa to give to him, but Pumbaa tells him that it's a Forbidden Stick and no one is allowed to touch it under penalty of law. Timon tells Pumbaa that his back doesn't itch anymore, and when Pumbaa leaves, the meerkat takes the stick and scratches his back with it. Timon then runs to Pumbaa and tells the warthog to hide him because he got caught by two vulture police. Timon hides inside a tree stump while Pumbaa sits on it. The vultures ask Pumbaa if he's seen Timon and Pumbaa says that he doesn't know what they're talking about. The vultures then have a feeling that Timon is hiding somewhere and it could possibly be the tree stump. When they ask Pumbaa to move, the warthog refuses and they get dynamites to make Pumbaa blast out of the stump. Timon overhears what the vulture police said and so quickly gets out of the stump. The vultures see the meerkat trying to escape and catch him. The Vulture Police take Timon to a rhino judge, "The Wonderful Rhino of Laws." The vultures tell the rhino that Timon used the Forbidden Stick to scratch his back and the rhino throws the Book of Laws to throw at the meerkat for him to read. When Pumbaa tells Timon that he has no respect for the law, Timon then complains to everyone about the law of touching the stick, saying that it is a mockery of justice. The meerkat then breaks the stick, much to Pumbaa and the vulture police's shock and the rhino judge's anger, with Timon suggesting that he needs a lawyer. Pumbaa becomes Timon's lawyer, but Timon says that he objects to what the warthog says and that he needs a real lawyer. The Wonderful Rhino of Laws grabs his book and makes up an article that will give Timon a series of tests to prove if the meerkat is innocent or guilty. The rhino gives Timon five tests: surviving a snake pit, walking on hot coals, catching a huge rock labeled "Justice", entering the cave of pain, and the written test. After Timon takes the written test, the meerkat finally admits that he used the Forbidden Stick scratch his back. Timon is therefore proved to be guilty and the vultures and the rhino take him to see the different kinds of punishments that he deserves. However, the punishment is merely a slap on the wrist and that the objects the police and judge showed him were a lesson to teach him what would happen if he breaks the law. Timon learns his lesson about touching the Forbidden Stick and gets a snail to eat. When Timon has trouble chewing on the snail, he asks Pumbaa to bring him a rock to break the snail's shell. Pumbaa says that it's a Forbidden Rock and no one is allowed to touch it under the penalty of law, but Timon believes that nothing bad will happen. However, when Timon touches the rock, he is put in a guillotine, with Pumbaa and the vulture police hoping that Timon would completely learn his lesson about breaking the law. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Townsend Coleman as Vulture Police 1 *Brian Cummings as Vulture Police 2 *Brad Garrett as the Wonderful Rhino of Laws Appearances Trivia *When Pumbaa tried to walk on the hot coals, it didn't hurt him because he had pads under his hooves. Ironically, in "Ready, Aim, Fire", when Smolder made Timon and Pumbaa walk on hot coals, Pumbaa's hooves actually hurt from doing so. Media Timon's Time Togo & The Law of the Jungle|The full episodes of "Timon's Time Togo" and "The Law of the Jungle" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1